coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3893 (9th August 1995)
Plot Vera is indignant to discover that the solicitor will be getting interest on her £30,000. Maureen agrees to give Vera tick but Reg refuses to let her. She gets annoyed when he laughs at the idea of her coming into money. Vera rings the solicitor only to discover that he's on holiday. Des and Curly are put out when Raquel tells them they're both fat and out of shape. Derek tells Mavis that he wants to catch whoever is harassing them and goes against her wishes to wait for his tormentor. Kevin is uncomfortable with Bill spending money on the family but Bill tells him that he's not skint. Deirdre calls the police out when she hears a prowler. It turns out to be Jamie trying to get into his flat as Tricia is out with a bloke and he doesn't want to stay with a friend. Derek hangs the chocolate money in the Red Rec playground and lays in wait to see who collects it. Police arrive on a tip-off thinking he's the Weatherfield flasher. He is taken to the police car and questioned. The police are bemused by his story and amused when Mavis turns up to plead his case. The police take the Wiltons home to see the ransom note for themselves. Derek snaps when the residents watch them arrive and after the police have gone he shouts at the Street, saying he knows his tormentor is out there. Cast Regular cast *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sophie Webster - Ashleigh Middleton Guest cast *PC Turner - Mark Charnock *PC Bathurst - Jason Done Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, front room and yard *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *5 Crimea Street - Deirdre's flat, communal hallway and exterior *Red Rec Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.25pm by Granada Television and Border Television at 7.20pm by Scottish Television and Grampian Television to allow for coverage of European football. *A voice on the police radio is uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Derek finds himself on the wrong side of the law when he tries to rescue Arthur. Things go bump in the night in Deirdre’s flat. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,340,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1995 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns